


Closer To God

by drywitticisms



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywitticisms/pseuds/drywitticisms
Summary: After a successful day of being on the run with no sign of their enemies on their tails, Jesse and Tulip find time to enjoy a night to themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this takes place before the show and waayyy before Carlos. This takes place when it's still just the two of them doing their own thing and getting into their own trouble. This takes place during the time they're on the run from those brothers, you guys know the ones I'm talking about. Their names escape me at the moment, for some reason.

Basking in the feel of Jesse’s body weight on top of her, she never wanted to be anywhere else in the world right now.

She bit her lip in an attempt to stop an errant moan from falling from her painted lips but failed. Every squeeze and thrust brought her closer to God, and she was thankful for it. Settling a huge score and enjoying the fruits of their labor was only second to the feeling she got when she and Jesse joined together. 

The feeling of him inside of her would never get old. Sure, she’d had empty, meaningless flings in the past when they were on a break but they never felt anything like this. Those flings felt like something she did to ease the ache of being alone - the ache of being without **him**. It never worked. Once it was over, she was back to aching and wanting to feel him - wanting to be close to him. 

She did a lot of stupid things without him; and with him too, but doing stupid things with him was much better than doing them alone. She learned a long time ago that she was entirely too co-dependent on Jesse, but she didn’t mind. 

He had her heart, and she had his. Jesse was always the type of man to remind you how much he cared about you - how much you were the only person in the world. 

Every time she was with him, she felt it. His words would seep into her skin and take residence in her bones and never leave. Those were the moments that made life worth living. Those were the moments that made any of this worth it. 

She was a nihilist to a fault, so she didn’t believe in much. But she believed in him, and he proved himself time and time again. 

While allowing herself to be swept away in her lovely thoughts, she could feel her body tighten from weakness. She couldn’t hold on any longer, and he could tell. She wanted to enjoy this a little while longer, but he had something to prove. 

“O’Hare, you’re going to let me win, huh?” Jesse whispered before nipped her earlobe. “You’re going to let me win, and I haven’t even touched you yet. Look at you - so wanton and enjoying your pleasure. You’re a thing of beauty. That's it, sweetie; let me make you feel good.” 

She clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to block out his words, but she wanted to say something. _Anything._ His pretty words would be the death of her, but she welcomed all of it. 

She wanted to give as good as she got but Jesse gyrated his hips and touched something deep inside of her, and she felt a rush of wetness flood his bare dick. Whatever come back that was building on her tongue was soon forgotten. 

“Would you look at that?” Jesse drawled, “You’re getting me all wet again. Someone’s going to have to clean this up afterwards, because I’m sure you’re drenching the hell out of these sheets.” 

A whimper built from her throat and released before she could catch it. She heard him darkly chuckle at her inability to keep her sounds to herself. She didn’t care; she just didn’t want him to stop doing what he was doing. 

“Okay, that’s enough of that.” He replied before removing his body from the confines of her arms. 

He leaned back before pulling out and flipping her over. Forcing her top half down towards the bed, he raised her lower half up. Tulip braced herself for his thrusts, because she knew this would be the moment. 

This would be the moment she lost, and she couldn’t wait. 

Jesse bumped his cock against clit a few times as he rubbed himself through her sopping folds. Tulip pushed herself back towards him in an effort to stop his games. Eventually, he took mercy on her and slowly inserted himself back into her pussy. 

He gave her a few slow, calculated thrusts before increasing his pace. He slammed into her willing body a few times before Tulip felt the pressure began in her belly. She couldn’t stop it even if she wanted to. The pressure formed in her belly before blossoming throughout her entire body reaching all the way to her toes. 

She screamed out in pleasure as Jesse stuck with her through her orgasm. He gripped her waist so tight that she knew she would have marks tomorrow; she felt his fingers grip her even tighter as her clenching walls triggered his own end. He lowly grunted as he gave a few more thrusts before finally forcing himself into her as deep as he could before letting go. 

Tulip attempted to catch her breath as she felt him release his seed inside of her. She sighed in relief at the action as she finally allowed herself to relax. She allowed her weak and boneless body to flop down onto the bed as Jesse pulled out of her before collapsing next to her on his back. 

“We should go on the run again; who knew this would make you so hot?” Jesse joked as Tulip weakly punched him in the side causing him to laugh. 

Grabbing her hand, he placed a tiny kiss on her palm before placing it on his chest. Their breaths both slowed down considerably before evening out as low snores pierced the night air.


End file.
